Son Of Nyx
by Son0fNyx
Summary: Night. A wonderful, yet intimidating phenomenon. The sky gone dark, the stars shining stark. This is the story of the son of Nyx.
1. Chapter 1

ForeWord

Night.

A wonderful, yet intimidating phenomenon.

The sky gone dark, the stars shining stark.

This is the story of the son of Nyx.

Prologue

Chris hated school. Every day, he awakened to the horrors of... Middle school. He had a friend, but he always seemed a little strange. Birch, Chris's only friend, had some leg disability, and was already growing a goatee. Unfortunately, he was a huge target for bullies, so that painted a target on Chris's back. He had no idea his life was about to get much, much stranger. He encountered many strange things in his life, including a huge man with one hundred arms and fifty faces, crying out for help. The worst thing was, no one believed him.

CH 1

I woke to the constant droning of my alarm. One more day to trudge through, then the weekend, I thought. Rising from my bed, I turned off my alarm in the classing method of throwing it. Putting on my favorite black hoodie, a shirt, and shorts, then brushing my teeth.

Heading down for breakfast, my dad barely acknowledging me. Grabbing a bagel, I start to head out. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

"Where do you think you're heading, kid?" My dad asks, because he is a lazy, stupid, all around agitating guy.

"To school." He thinks I can't be trusted, partially because I have ADHD and dyslexia. The other part? My mom left him before I was born, and he found me a few days later, swaddled in cloth.

"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

I cursed. I thought I could get away without it, but he only focuses on it. I tread back up to my room, grabbed my five dollars, and threw it at him, leaving the house.

I arrived at Vista middle school late, because I missed the bus. The principal walks up to me.

"Chris, this is the sixth time you have been late this year." He informed me, as if I didn't already know.

At this point, you have to realize, my mornings sucked. Granted, I shouldn't had done what I did, but my vision was tinted red with rage. I went to punch him, but he was already doubled over in pain.

Confused, I went over to him, and heard him groaning in agony. Not being sure of what to do, I ran to my first block. I was late, but it was as if no one could see me. I sat down at my desk, unsure. The teacher looked straight at me, and she asked Birch, who sat behind me, where I was. I glanced at my friend, and he looked afraid. I looked down at my hands, and almost yelled. There was nothing there. I had become invisible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I wondered what to do, seeing as I could not be seen. (IRONY LOL). So, as any kid would do, I walked out of the school. I wondered if I could will myself visible, but suddenly I felt exhausted, and saw myself becoming visible. Interesting. Heading towards me was something that looked like a dragon in stories, except with 7 heads. _The Hydra,_ I thought. My day was getting more curious by the second. I had the urge to try what I did with the principal. I spread my hands.

From my hands erupted a pinpoint beam of darkness, flying towards the Hydra. As it struck the Hydra square in the chest, it flailed and began to dissolve. I stepped back, and almost passed out. I had no idea how tired I was. Then I heard a voice, darkness creeping upon my vision. I snapped my eyes back open, and suddenly I was in a dark space.

Unlike most others, the dark brings me comfort. In this place, it was a mansion of darkness. In front of me, there was a woman cloaked in darkness.

"Kiyren, I am proud of you, yet you must find the camp." She said.

"Camp? What camp? Who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough. Now, take out your most prized possession."

My most prized possession is my necklace. Don't judge me, I wear it everyday. It's made of a silvery metal, and is shaped in a crescent.

As I took my necklace off, it began to glow. In an instant, I was holding a black scythe.

"It's unlosable and unbreakable. It's also made of Stygian Iron, a substance to destroy monsters with. Just will it back into necklace form and back." She told me.

"Thank you, but where do I go now…" I barely finished the question, and I stumbled out of the mansion, to hear a noise. "Click, Click."

"DROP THE GUN!"

The question was yelled out of a megaphone. I heard sirens blaring, and glanced down at my scythe. Sure enough, it flickered back and forth. _Maybe they cannot see it how I do,_ I thought. Willing it back, and putting it on, I did the rational thing. I ran. Sprinting towards a fence, I realized I had too much momentum to stop.

I flinched, waiting for impact. Then… nothing. There was a silence, followed by a "Where did he go?" I looked down once more, and saw nothing. I had become intangible. Taking advantage of it, I ran into the woods. Soon after, I was almost incapacitated by tiredness. All I could think of was what the woman said, "The camp". I fell backwards, but hit nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I flinched, waiting for impact. Then… nothing. There was a silence, followed by a "Where did he go?" I looked down once more, and saw nothing. I had become intangible. Taking advantage of it, I ran into the woods. Soon after, I was almost incapacitated by tiredness. All I could think of was what the woman said, "The camp". I fell backwards, but hit nothing.

As I woke, I looked around. I was surrounded by people in orange shirts, each saying "Camels hate blowfish". No, that's wrong. "Camp… Half-Blood?". Realization dawned in me. The Camp! They seemed to look at me, but suddenly it became very dark. They all looked above me, and I followed their gaze. A glowing, yet black crescent, a mirror to my necklace, shone above me. A man with a horse body.. A centaur? stepped forward and asked me of my name.

"My name is Kiyren." I tell him.

"Your full name." He asks. He sounds like a professor, reprimanding distracted students, but yet kindly.

"Just Kiyren. No last name that I use."

He steps up to me and offered me his hand. As I accepted it and rose up, he said,

"Hail Kiyren, son of Nyx."

As I followed the centaur to a large house he called the "Big House", I looked around. There were volleyball courts, climbing walls, and a massive amount of cabins. One was painted a bloody crimson, one was pure white. Kids from around my age were in groups, some pointing, some whispering and pointing. Finally, our trek to the Big House finished. The man accompanied me inside. As he sat down, I realized he was sitting in a wheelchair, but his legs folded into it. Seeing what happened today, I didn't question it. He began to speak.

"Kiyren, my name is Chiron. This place is Camp Half-Blood."

"The Chiron? Didn't you…"

"Teach Achilles? Yes. That would be me."

The next few hours he just talked about who was here, what we trained for, what buildings, what activities and other crap. I tried to listen, but with my ADHD it was nearly impossible. So, instead of listening, I looked around the house. There were stairs up, but they looked quite musty. I saw a leopard head on the wall, which would not be unusual, but it was snarling. Bizarre. Finally he said,

"Now Nico will lead you to your cabin, so just accompany him."

Before I could do anything, there was a knock at the door.

A voice yelled,

"Chiron! We have a problem!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Son0fNyx here! Thanks for coming so far with my story! It's my first one, and if you have any suggestions for a sequel, another story, or an addition later on, just PM me! I would love to hear your ideas! Thanks so much!

There was a deafening crash, followed by a scream and an incredibly disturbing noise, like a human in a giant blender. Chiron leaped up, out of his wheelchair, drawing his bow in a fluid motion while nocking an arrow. I drew my scythe as well, startled. A loud snarling reverberated from somewhere. I waited, holding my breath. The door exploded in.

Good news and bad news. Good news: The door exploding in revealed the creature snarling. Bad news: The door exploding in revealed the creature snarling. It was a giant fox, red pelted and sharp fanged. Many campers attempted to strike it, yet it was like a mirage; they shot an arrow at where they thought it was, but it missed. Somehow, they were missing the colossal canine. Then it spoke.

"Surrender the godling of Nyx, and all will be spared. This is a message from my commander, whom wishes to destroy him." Great! I only knew I was a demigod for a good hour, and already was wishing to be destroyed. I heard Chiron curse behind me.

"The Teumessian Fox. Our luck it would be sent here." He grimaced as he spoke.

"Why are all of our camper's weapons missing?"

"It can never be caught, not by any mortal including demigods."

 _Well, We're screwed!_ I thought. Then, as if lightning had struck me., I had an idea.

"Chiron! We cannot kill it, right? So why can't we stun it, then get rid of it?" Chiron considered it, then nodded.

"It's our best chance. Let us go."

We ran out, and I looked around. People were in pain, dying from bite and claw wounds. Some were even impaled by their own weapons. I felt a rage tugging at my brain once more, and this time I channeled it, releasing a beam of pure shadow. The titanic fox shuddered and seized up, snarling. It fell to the ground. Chiron poked the body with an arrow.

"Now how do we move it?"

A kid in a black shirt, armed with a stygian iron sword spoke out.

"I got this covered. But, I'll need your help."

Suddenly, another person in a orange shirt pushed through the crowd. He had blue eyes, and a mop of blond hair. He spoke with Chiron quickly and quietly. Chiron nodded.

With some regret, Chiron told the boy in the black shirt,

"You and Kiyren should be able to assist each other and manage the jumps." Chiron then turned to me. "This is Nico. He has an ability you share; shadow travel. That's how you came to camp. Just do what he tells you to do."

Nico regarded me critically. "Touch the fox, and focus on Atlantic City."

I did what he asked, wondering how we were going to do this. As soon as we touched the fox's red pelt, I had a feeling, like my body was being shrunk, but my organs were growing. The peaceful camp background flashed behind us, into the peaceful dark. I looked over at Nico, and he was straining. I could see him mentally willing himself to make it. I exerted more power, trying to help him. In a matter of seconds that felt like years, we were in Atlantic City. Nico passed out from exhaustion, but I felt revitalized. I realized it was night, and I felt like I could run a marathon while juggling barbells. I let go of the huge canine, picked up Nico, and made the jump back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for sticking with me on this journey. Warning: Character death alert!

Review if you like! Criticism, tips, and suggestions accepted through PM and Review.

Follow me to be in the sequel, I will chose first 5. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

As I arrived back, Chiron grimly took Nico to the infirmary, where he would heal for the next few days. The same blond-haired boy stepped out and told Chiron that Nico would live. As he assigned me to the Hades cabin, as there was no Nyx cabin, I stepped in and fell into a deep sleep. Thankfully, I had no dreams.

The next day, I groggily awoke to the sound of a clamor of cheering. I stepped out, and saw a camper wearing a purple shirt who looked similar to the other camper I saw, and another camper who had green eyes.

"Percy Jackson and Jason Grace have returned!", Chiron announced, grinning.

"Home sweet home.", said Percy, the green eyed one. Jason just stood there, taking it in. Suddenly, as if static had passed through their bodies, they noticed me. Me, in my black hoodie and jeans. They acknowledged me, and then walked towards me.

I felt cornered, and wanted to reveal my scythe. _No, I don't want to,_ I thought, _They are renowned, and I should respect them._

"Who are you, new boy?" asked Percy.

"Kiyren. Just Kiyren. Call me anything else, and you'll find yourself in eternal agony." The words escaped my lips before I could consider. Jason's hand twitched towards his sword, ready to fight. "We'll see about that tonight, Kyle, wasn't it?" Percy smirked.

I wanted desperately to cast havoc upon him, just as I had with many others. I forced myself to stop. Percy and Jason walked away, splitting up to go to their cabins.

Capture the flag. I had never heard words that could cause me so much pain. I, as the only Nyx child, was forced to go to the border and guard. How could that cause pain? It hadn't happened yet. As the conch horn blew, I walked back to the pavilion, where Percy, who was from the other team was being held up and his name was being chanted. I walked away to my shared cabin, making rude gestures as I did.

A knock on the door. Nico wasn't there yet, so I assumed it was him. Instead, I encountered Percy Jackson. He stood in the doorway, taking me in visually. He smirked.

"What's baby Kyle doing tonight, huh? Gonna pretend to fight monsters?"

I couldn't stop myself, drawing my scythe and poising to strike.

"You want to fight, Jackson?" I growled, enunciating Jackson.

He drew a pen, which turned out to be a sword.

"Meet me at the arena, in two minutes."

Two minutes later, we were standing in the arena, dust swirling around.

"I'll make this quick, Kyle."

"Hardly."

We unsheathed our weapons, and started to fight.

It was dusk, and as the sun set, I started to feel stronger, like I did when it was night. Lashing out, I kicked Percy's legs from under him and smashed my scythe's handle into his face. Blood spattered everywhere from his nose. His cry started to catch attention, waking campers. As I delivered a blow to his chest, his sword flew away. Suddenly, I heard a shout behind me.

"Stop!" A shudder went through my spine. I turned, and saw Jason. In all of his glory, flying and sparking with electricity, his sword raised. I contemplated the choices. I raised my arms, and as I looked at Jason's confused face, I smirked. Anger once again clouded my vision, and a thump resounded from when Jason hit the ground, writhing in agony. I turned back to Percy, and barely had time to raise my scythe to block his sword. He had ran at me, and regained his sword. I had no time to have mercy. I threw my scythe.

" _Thunk_ ". Percy looked down and saw the scythe embedded in his abdomen, then looked at me and made a rude gesture. Falling to his knees, blood seeped out of the open wound like a miniature Niagara. Our combat had not gone unnoticed, and suddenly campers poured in through the entrance, armed and stopped in shock, their faces pale. I felt no remorse as my scythe flew back to my hand. Suddenly, a blond camper with grey eyes stepped out, eyes burning with sorrow and rage. Unsheathing a pale white sword, she pointed at me, and all the campers surged forward. I felt hands grip me, then total dark.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

GUYS! Thanks so much for sticking through this with me, and going through the pain of Percy dying. You guys are awesome! Have a great day!

I opened my eyes, only to find myself in the mansion of darkness. I saw the lady whom I talked to.

"Mother." I spoke.

"Kiyren, thank you. You killed Jackson, resulting in an inevitable outcome: Camp Half-Blood's destruction. I will see you soon. Tell the one who glows who you are."

 _What? The one who.. Glows?_ Suddenly, a bright light shone on my eyes. I rose, trying to see what it was, only to be forced back down by the bright light, my eyes needing to adjust. My rage flared, yet I felt incredibly tired. I looked around and saw that I was in a jail cell.

I instantly burned with lust to destroy it, to send it into oblivion. Soon I realized that I was in handcuffs of bronze. Out of nowhere, a voice spoke into my head.

" _Focus on a key with all of your emotions. See what happens."_ I did as the voice asked, and suddenly, a key appeared in the keyhole. The key was shadowy, and cloaked in darkness. It turned, and the cuffs fell off. Exhausted, I barely stood up and looked around. A barred hole in the wall revealed a vibrant city, filled with light. I was about to get up and attempt to cut the bars with my scythe, but there was a crash behind me, and the world once more faded.

Light flooded through my eyelids as I opened my eyes. I saw a weird creature with one eye peering at me with hatred. _A cyclops,_ I thought _, My life can only get weirder._ It forced me up and walked me towards a gleaming white palace. As we entered, I instantly felt like I was about to combust; I saw twelve olympians on their thrones. Most of them were glowering at me with hate. The only few that didn't were one who looked like a military sergeant, and a plump man wearing a Leopard skin shirt. The front one, who seemed to be in charge, Zeus probably, rose.

"Kiyren Arias. You are to be exiled to Tartarus for murder of another demigod, specifically Perseus Jackson, who has saved Olympus more than once." A gaping hole opened in front of me. I glared at the assembled council. "You will rue this day. I will lead the army of night, and we will cast Olympus aside in our conquest." The voice spoke again in my head, telling me the words to say. I whipped out my scythe and struck the cyclops and leaped into the pit.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Hey! Reaching the climax, here's a preview of the next story.

Tempered with hatred, cooled with sadness. A heart, filled with emotion. This is the story of Kiyren's sorrow.

As usual, PM or review for constructive ideas and criticism. Ideas may be added! Also, Follow me to be added to the sequel, just PM me with some name and stuff. One last thing, shoutout to Tanya Graine for supporting me and being the first to follow me!

Falling. As I look back, it probably wasn't wise at all. Jumping, really? Shouldn't I have fought? After what seemed like days, the ground was coming into vision. Conveniently, the voice reawakened. _Imagine a cushion of a sort!,_ it mentally screamed in my head. I envisioned a mattress, but it seemed too I plummeted, I saw a mattress of the same likeness of the key appear. I had enough time to pivot in midair to make my shoulder take the brunt of the impact.

 _Crack._ A jarring impact sent pain flaring through my arm. As I laid in agony, rolling in pain, I see that I landed on the mattress, which softened the impact. I turned to look at my arm, and I saw a mangled arm with bone jutting out. Groaning softly, I tried to stand. Spots dancing in my eyes, I stood and surveyed my surroundings. "RAAAGH!" I turned to see an old enemy. The Hydra.

One wounded demigod, against one Hydra. Do the math. It roughly adds up to death and pain. I stepped back, staggering more from pain than from fright. Tripping on a rock, I did the inevitable: I fell. Preparing for my demise, I closed my eyes.. _Whoosh._ A black streak flying by me, I heard a thunk and felt powder sprinkling all over me. _Great, the Hydra will get diabetes. It's sprinkling salt on me._ I looked at my skin, and realized that the Hydra was slain.

"Get up, spawn of Night." I turn.

I turn to see a girl in Stygian iron armor, armed with a bow. As I stagger to my feet, she gives me a map. "Follow it, and assuming you live, meet us there." _Us?,_ I thought? But before I could ask, she melted into shadows, disappearing from my sight. As I glanced at the map, I realized how far I had to go. Stumbling forward, I started my journey.

Soon, I realized the entire place was fighting me. The air was acidic, the ground was sharp, the monsters angry. More than once I had to combat familiar monsters from myths, and I was growing tired. I looked once more at the map, and was frustrated. It seemed years away from the "Mansion Of Nyx." But what if I traveled the shadows like Nico and I did? Could I make it? Or.. Could it be a trap? I decided to take the gamble. I imagined the Mansion of Nyx.

Darkness enveloped me, and after an eternity I stumbled out, facing a large obsidian mansion. The person I met before ran out to meet me. "You made it. What took so long?" Not waiting for an answer, she ran back in, and soon after the lady who I saw in my dreams emerged with her. "Welcome, Kiyren, to my domain. I assume you've already met Dee?" Her voice was the one speaking in my head. Nodding, I was tempted to ask her many questions. _Why did you leave me with my father? Why have I never heard f you? Why…_ "In time, Kiyren. You will not learn the answers yet." Okay. Wow. She read my mind. She stepped into the mansion and beckoned for me to follow.

Staggering forward, I made it to the front door, spots dancing in my vision. Suddenly, two teenaged boys walked out and supported me, acting as crutches on either side. Usually, if I had the strength, I would push them off and give a few choice words. Fortunately for myself, I didn't try, as my knees were already buckling. We entered, and my breath escaped my lungs.

Whats up? If you liked the story, drop a review! Also, I'm accepting writing challenges through PM and review. For all those who care, read my short story thingy! Until next chapter, then!


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

The reason Kiyren no longer exists is because I changed his name. Do not be confused if you see "Chris" where you should see "Kiyren". Thanks SuperAwesomeSpecialWriterDude, I am working on fixing all the major problems.

Sorry for a late and short chapter, I am going through a lot right now. I am moving, and have school tests and homework. FYI I got an idea, and decided not to use the first idea I had for a sequel. So, Meh! Have a good day.

The Mansion was like a shadow itself, and the darkness inside of it was constricting, making you feel insignificant. I loved it. The shadows like a blanket, comfortably surrounding me. The darkness felt snug, and cozy. I immediately felt at home, but also more alert. I felt like I drank twelve espressos. Instantly, two more teenagers who I assumed were demigods appeared from the dark, one leaping from shadow, one popping from a miniature snowstorm. I flinched in surprise, and the one who came from the shadows laughed, where the one who appeared in a snowstorm regarded me coldly.

Without surprise or humor, Dee just walked by them, gesturing for me to follow. She led me to a hall with many doors, each marked by a different symbol. We stopped at a door with a crescent and a triangle.

"During your training here, you will live in this room. As we prepare you for revenge against the Camps, we will supply you with armor and weapons." As she turned around, she melted into shadow. I opened the door, and looked inside. It was dark, like all of the mansion, but furnished with a bed and desk. As I walked in, I noticed how tired I was. The bed looked comfortable, and I laid down. As I slumbered, I had strange dreams. I was in a room filling with blood, and a voice speaking out, "Repent for your misdeeds. Suffer as he did." Eventually, the blood covered me, and I drowned in a sea of crimson fluid.

"WAKE UP, NEW KID" I jolted as if someone tasered me. In the doorway I saw the demigod who jumped at me from the shadows to scare me. "Chris, right? I can never remember these names."

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Call me Fowl. Short for Fowler, but call me that and you'll find a butterfly knife up your..."

At that point I decided to start asking questions. I really didn't care.

"Who are you the daughter of?" I asked, smirking and catching him off guard.

Flipping a butterfly knife from seemingly nowhere, he threw it casually and caught it by the handle.

"Come to the mess room before you're late."

Leaving, he turned and walked out the room with that.

I got up, and got dressed. I felt rejuvenated by the rest I got. I left my room, walking down the corridor towards the clamor of noise, coming to a stop at a huge room. Inside were hundreds of demigods, each one eating with friends and talking. I walked in and sat at a bench by myself. Suddenly, a burst of snow appeared beside me and a figure emerged. It was the serious one from when I arrived.

"Hey. Chris, correct?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Rainer, son of Khione. You hungry?"

"I guess."

"Just imagine the food you want, and it will appear."

I imagined a stack of pancakes, and some came from the air.

"COME ON! TIME FOR EXERCISES! GO, DEMI-MAGGOTS!" The source of the voice came from a large demigod, who looked like a drill sergeant. Rainer stood, running to the gathering crowd. I joined him, looking at my pancakes sadly.

We ran out of the mansion, jogging. It was pretty much gym class, also teaching how to hold different weapons. When we finally were allowed to go back to our rooms, I was out of breath. I flumped down on my bed and fell into a world of dreams.

I dreamt I was suspended over a raging mass of storms and fire. The mass seemed malevolent, a maelstrom of hatred. It was so powerful it felt like I was being compressed just by being near it. In the vortex, I saw a series of images flashing past. A scythe landing true, blood spurting from a wound. A body wrapped in a veil embroidered with a trident, burning. A oath made for revenge. Grief consuming a soul. The images were everywhere and nowhere, flowing through my brain at an alarming rate. A gold blade and a cry of rage. It was too much to process, to understand. But I realized one thing. Killing Perseus Jackson caused all of it. As I tried to look away from the abyssal storm, I heard a crack. I plummeted toward the swirling mass.


	9. Almost Chapter 9

Hi! Sorry I haven't posted for so long and stuff. I will post again, just my school blocked fanfiction and I can't write or post at home. I am moving so things are getting a lot more stressful. I am writing new chapters very very soon. Yeah, so have a good life.


End file.
